The present invention relates in general to photographic lighting, and in particular to a new and useful camera light and accessories thereof which can be used for video and cine photography.
Camera or photographic lights are known which have brackets and supports for accomodating different external equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,531 to Lowell, for example, shows a lighting arrangement for photgraphic work which comprises a housing which receives a reflector and which has a movably mounted light bulb for changing the focus of the light emanating from the device. Means for mounting barn doors, umbrella reflectors, and filters are also provided. A graduated scrim is also shown which has different sections for passing different amounts of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,582 to Lowell, discloses a light for use in photographic work which also includes means for supporting light modifying structures such as barn doors, gel frames, and umbrella reflectors.
A wide variety of professional and amateur photographic equipment is now available including home video cameras. A need exists for a compact, versatile lighting arrangement which can be used both professionally and by amateurs and for both primary and secondary lighting in still photography, cine photography and video photography.